Second Blood
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: After an argument with Twilight, Spike leaves and while out finds a new friend but she is not who everyone thinks she is. Soon victims of a vampire begin showing up. But not a vampire pony! Now Twilight her freinds and the mysterious Lunar Relic must figure out what a vampire pony really is and fix this mess before it is too late... sequel to Night of the Flutterbat.
1. Chapter I: The First Encounter

**Alright time for the sequel to Night of the Flutterbat! Now just a warning you will need to understand Night of the Flutterbat's story to understand any of this. So I highly suggest you go and read that first. Second this has priority on my Fimifction account and all chapters here are just exact replicas of the ones from there so I have the first two up here already since they are already up on Fimfiction with the third a work in progress, so without farther adieu I give to you Second Blood Chapter 1: The First Encounter**

The moon was full over Equestria with a peaceful night well underway. A gentle fall breeze disturbed the leaves from time to time. The night was beautiful and the denizens of Ponyville took full notice as they slept though the night...well most that was one pony was up and she was walking down the street. She was a black mare a cloak covered her head and body. The mare wandered into the Everfree Forest and proceeded into a cave packed with changelings. As she walks in the changelings all bow to her a green fire engulfed her to reveal that she was really... Queen Chrysalis. On her face was an annoyed look.

"What is wrong my queen?" one of her changelings asks

"That pony I want to use against Twilight and her friends is still not back." she says with a growl

"With all due respect my queen but perhaps another pony would do?" the changeling asks her,

"That is a good idea..." Chrysalis says with a grin "I use the Vampire parasite and that pony will do whatever I say...and a vampire!" she chuckles "But who? Most of her friends will become too obvious and anyone who she or the other five know would be as well."

"What about that maroon unicorn that moved here recently?" the changeling responds

"That's Lunar Relic you idiot! If you remember he and Twilight are friends now! He was the one who screwed my plans up the last time and besides he knows more about us then I think even Twilight does." Chrysalis replies

"Well when you think about it he has good reason and before he met the others he had no social life." the changeling says to her "What about Trixie?"

"That might work... you have served me well." Chrysalis smiles "Good job."

"Thank you my queen it was my pleasure." the changeling answers with a bow

"Get ready Twilight because this time...you won't know what hit you!" Chrysalis laughs evilly,

Twilight sat in the palace of friendship reading a book for pleasure when Spike runs up to her. his loud footsteps and panting was enough to make her mark her book and close it. "Hay Spike what's wrong?" she asks

"You have to come see this!" he pants, the first thought that crossed Twilights mind was how far Spike had ran.

"Why?" she asks "What's wrong?"

"Somepony found a dead deer..." Spike answers making Twilight look annoyed

"So what?" she asks "That's not a problem probably a timber wolf or something killed it."

"Twilight that's not all...there were fang marks on the deer...from a vampire pony!" Spike finishes finally catching his breath. Twilight looked at him in disbelief.

"That's not possible! When we cured Applejack and saved Ponville we made sure that there were no vampires left in town. It's probably some fillies playing a prank it is near Nightmare Night after all Spike." Twilight answers

"How do you know that though Twilight?!" Spike asks "What if a vampire really is in Ponyville?"

"You are worrying over nothing Spike!" Twilight says firmly

"But-" Spike tries to protest but Twilight shushes him

"But nothing." Twilight says "If you are going to worry so much about it don't bother me with this nonsense Spike just because a dead deer has fang marks and is dead doesn't mean a vampire pony killed it!" she raises her tone at him before opening the book and returning to her reading. Spike looked at her angered by her response and storms out of the palace.

Nearby the prestigious stallion known as Lunar Relic was walking down the same path as Spike his horn illuminated as he turned the corner Spike saw that the unicorn was dragging a large statue of Nightmare Moon the same one used for Nightmare Night but it seemed different...it seemed nicer then normal. Of course Spike's mind finally clicked he was restoring it since it was getting old and corroded Mayor Mare asked him to fix it. He seemed to be having trouble so Spike ran over to him. "Do you need some help?" he asks

"Oh Spike that would be great can you grab the bottom and help me carry it?" the maroon unicorn asks

"I don't know if I can lift that much." he says before Lunar hands him a ring "What are you giving me a ring for?" the young dragon asks

"It's an enchanted ring that increases the physical strength of the pony or in this case dragon that wears it." Lunar says "Put it on." Spike does so and he goes to the back of the statue and picks it up. Surprisingly it was light, Lunar was right! This ring really did make him stronger. Together they took the statue to the small field outside the Everfree Forest where it belonged and put it back. "Thank you Spike." Lunar says as Spike give him the ring back.

"Lunar I need to ask you something." Spike says

"Ask away." Lunar says

"I found a dead deer this morning with fang marks... I think it might be a vampire pony! Can you look at it?" Spike asks and Lunar frowns, Spike knew he was going to be fired at again for his assumption

"I am sorry Spike." Lunar says calmly making Spike feel better that Lunar wasn't going to yell "But I simply don't have time today. I need to help Pinkie Pie with the decorations for Nightmare Night and send my new report to the Canterlot Library for the Archives." he explains "I wish I could help but also I find it hard to think a vampire pony did it. It could have been another animal. If I had time to look I would but I am just too busy right now sorry Spike."

"Oh...okay thanks anyway." Spike says as the maroon unicorn leaves the clearing Spike was now alone and more frustrated then ever, nopony believed him! he screams in frustration. "Why doesn't anypony believe me?!"

"A shame..." a soothing voice says from behind the young dragon as a small female dragon walks out of the underbrush. "Some ponies are even more selfish then us dragons..."

"Who are you?" Spike asks frightened

"Don't worry about me Spike." she says "I won't hurt you."

"How do you know who I am?" Spike asks

"I was watching the way the ponies treated you." she answers "I believe you."

"Y-you do?" Spike asks

"Of course." the she dragon says walking up and rubbing his back in a comforting manner

"At least someone believes me." Spike says hugging the she dragon "Thank you." he says

"No...thank you..." she chuckles. Confused Spike looks up at her to see not a dragon but a changeling and not just any changeling... Chrysalis!

"Y-y-your Queen Chrysalis!" he yells before trying to scream for help but she covers his mouth

"You wouldn't want to upset other ponies would you?" she asks "Now... I will prove to you were wrong about the deer." she laughs "It wasn't a vampire pony who made it. one of my precious Changelings did all to lure that maroon unicorn into an ambush but it looks like we failed but... you will work just as well."

"Just as well for what?!" Spike asks freeing his mouth

"A Changeling Vampire..." she chuckles "Just like Applejack was."

"N-no!" Spike yells struggling "I won't let you!" he cries. he soon realized it was no use the changeling was too powerful for him he let tears fall and a sniff his last thoughts were on his friends as the Changeling Queen bites him in the arm and his vision became fuzzy before passing out.

"Now..." she chuckles "I will have my revenge!" she laughs evilly taking the not unconscious Spike into the Everfree Forest.

Hours later back at the Palace of Friendship Twilight was looking for Spike and calling his name, "SPIIIIKE!" she closes another door "Where did he go? I haven't seen him since this morning when he asked me about this deer." she sighs looking at the others who she had called to help.

"I don't know why he would be gone this long it's not like him." Applejack says

"Did any of you see him?" Twilight asks

"Well Lunar told me that Spike helped him take the statue of Nightmare Moon back to the field where it goes this morning." Pinkie Pie says

"I didn't know he was back in town." Twilight says "I thought he was still in Saddle Arabia looking into the ruins out there."

"I hope Spike is okay..." Fluttershy says right as Spike walks into the room

"Spike!" They all exclaim running over to him

"What's with the big reaction?" he asks

"You had us worried!" Rarity says

"I did?" he asks

"Yeah you have been gone for hours!" Twilight explains "What happened?"

"Well..." Spike thinks "I helped Lunar with something and then..." he pauses thinking about the she dragon he met but he didn't remember the prat it was really Queen Chrysalis "Nothing." he lies. "I wake up in the field and came back here I must have passed out..." Spike answers

"At least you are safe now head up to bed Spike." Twilight sighs the young dragon does so without question and heads up to his room. Twilight thanks her friends before turning in for the night herself.

That night Spike wakes up about midnight and goes down to get some water. he enters the bathroom and turns the faucet on before looking in the mirror his eyes stared back at him blood red and he jumped. "Wh-what?!" he gasps "What's wrong with me?" he looks in the mirror feeling tingly all over as a voice echoes in his head 'Ah night time time to go for a snack...' Spike shakes feeling the control of his body slip away "Wh-whos there?" he asks himself 'Oh Spike I am just you...' it says back as Spike passes out and wakes up somewhere all he could see was what looked like him but a shadow. "Wh-where am I?" he asks

"Your subconscious." the shadow says

"Who are you?" Spike asks

"You don't remember?" it asks him "What Chrysalis did to you?"

"What? What did she do to me?!" Spike asks

"She made you part dragon, part changeling and part vampire now whenever Luna's moon is out I take over and on Nightmare Night... you are mine." he laughs

"No...that can't be true! this isn't real!" Spike yells covering his eyes

"Yeah you're right." the shadow says with a devious grin as Spike closes his eye and waits to wake up. Spike soon does so and he opens his eyes to see he was in his bed. "It was all a dream" he sighs "Thank Celestia."

"Spike!" Twilight yells running in lookin frantic

"What?" he asks

"I need you to watch the palace." she say "There was an attack."

"What kind?" Spike asks

"A vampire, the girls and I are going to meet Lunar at the site of the attack to figure out what did it." Twilight says

"Yes ma'am!" Spike says and Twilight thanks him before leaving. "I knew it." he says before a knock was heard. Spike runs down and sees the female dragon he met before. "Hay it's you uh... what's your name?"

"Crystal." she says "Sorry I never told you Spike."

"What are you doing here?" Spike asks

"I wanted to see if you were okay. I heard what had happened and you were right!"

"I know Twilight left to look into it just a little bit ago." Spike sighs

"That's good!" she smiles hugging him "I would hate to see another dragon hurt by this monster." she releases Spike and leaves him standing there a blush on his face. He soon snapped back into reality and looks around

"Huh...she's gone..." he says closing the door. Nearby "Crystal" was looking in as she returns to her real form of Chrysalis "Now that stupid dragon is mine...soon his friends and then...all of Equestria!" she chuckles darkly

 **to be continued**


	2. Chapter II: The Mystery Begins

**Chapter 2: The Mystery Begins**

wilight Sparkle arrived on the scene where a pony laid dead two fang marks in it's neck. Around the stallion were her friends Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and the unicorn whom she had met a couple months back during another vampire pony related issue. Lunar Relic. Twilight shuddered as the memories of that fateful and awful hoofful of days flashed back to her. Applejack somehow a Queen Vampire, almost losing all of Equestria to this monster before she and her friends barely pulled through. "So what's the situation?" Twilight asks

"To heck if we know." Applejack says "Lunar just spouted some gibberish to us about it."

"Right." Lunar smiles rolling his eyes, he often forgot most ponies didn't know as much about the subject of vampire ponies like he did. "From what I was able to observe it appears that the culprit wasn't a vampire pony at all..."

"What do you mean not a vampire pony?" Applejack asks "His blood is gone, he's got two fang marks simple as that."

"Wait I see what he is saying..." Twilgiht says "Look." she comments pointing at the marks "The marks are too close together to be even an young ponies mark. One thing is for sure some kind of vampire did this...the question is what is it?"

"Well the claw marks indicate that it was clawed but...so many creatures have claws, dragons, wolves, foxes, bears even rabbits and cats there is no way they can give us much of a lead except they are close meaning we can rule out bears and other large creatures like adult dragons. Which would leave small animals and baby to teenage dragons." Lunar replies

"But Spike is the only dragon around here." Twilight says "Well that fits the size."

"That we know of." Lunar says "I can't help but shake a feeling that there is something about this that is significant to something. But what?"

"I don't care what let's find this vampire and kick its sorry butt already!" Rainbow Dash says

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen again..." Fluttershy says

"I think we all didn't want it to happen again." Rarity says "Sorry for dragging you into it like I did Lunar Relic. You really shouldn't have to bother yourself with this. I just thought you might be a good pony to ask since after what happened."

"Please Rarity I have told you to just call me Lunar." the maroon unicorn says

"Why do you insist on that?" Rarity asks "I think Lunar Relic sounds divine and simply amazing."

"Well thank you for the compliment Rarity..." Lunar says with a blush of surprise and well embarrassment "Anyways I understand your need for me. I know a lot on the subject it was only logical you came and asked me. Lucky for you I wasn't busy. I will just have to put that research trip on hold since this is of the utmost importance."

"So do you think they are going to strike again?" Twilight asks

"I am afraid so..." Lunar sighs "Put all of Ponyville on alert and tell everypony not to be outside after sundown. And Twilight...you might want to talk with Spike when you get back to the Palace of Friendship he seemed upset when I saw him yesterday. I think he might be having some kind of personal conflict."

"Oh I will ask him about it thank you for bringing it up but when did you see him yesterday?" Twilight replies

"When I was taking the Nightmare Moon statue back to where it goes for Nightmare Night, it is only three days from now you know." Lunar answers

"Which is all the more reason for concern. All kinds of ponies will be out late then, drunk on cider and what not. It would be a great night for that monster to just feast like a fruit bat in an orchard," Applejack says

"Please don't bring that up Applejack..." Fluttershy says softly

"Oh right I forgot...sorry Fluttershy." The Apple farmer answers

"And we can't let that happen." Twilight says

"Well I have to go." Lunar says "Let my buddy from Canterlot know I can't attend the trip since something has come up."

"Okay Lunar I will let you know if anything comes up." Twilight say as the maroon unicorn walks off to his shop.

Meanwhile Spike was walking down a road in town looking for a shop... 'Twilight will never believe me if I tell her what happened yesterday...the others will only laugh and call me crazy but...there is one pony I might be able to talk to.' he thinks looking at the sign to Lunar Relic's shop. He walks in and sees Dr. Whooves at the counter.

"What do you mean you can't come?" he asks the pony behind the counter, which Spike knew it was Lunar Relic.

"I told you Dr. Whooves." he sighs "Something important came up and I have to look into it. I know you want to study the space time abnormalities over in Saddle Arabia and you have been looking forward to going with me but this came from Princess Twilight herself I am sorry."

"Oh..." the stallion says "I had no idea I am sorry. So next week then?"

"I should be done by then." Lunar says "Well aim for it."

"Alright I will see you later." Dr. Whooves says walking out of the shop almost bumping into Spike "Oh why excuse me there." he apologizes to the dragon.

"Hay Spike what brings you here today? Did Twilight send you?" Lunar asks walking up to the young dragon

"No..." Spike answers "I wanted to talk to you about something...I'd ask Twilight but she would think I am crazy."

"Well then you came to the right pony." Lunar says "Tell me what's up."

"well..." Spike explains all that happened to him last night and the day before. The whole time Lunar looked at him with an interested look "...And that's what happened. What can you tell me?"

"Honestly Spike I don't know what to say." Lunar replies

"You don't believe me either huh?" Spike says

"No it's not that. I mean it is a little far fetched but it's actually the fact that I can't quite understand it." Lunar replies "I mean a strange dragon and your weird dream? I think they have to be connected. I think we would know of another dragon your age that lived around here but if she came from the Everfree Forest that raised farther concern since that place is no place for any dragon to live, just no enough space or caves big enough for homes. You said she was called Crystal?" he asks and Spike nods "Very strange indeed..."

"So you'll help me figure it out?" Spike asks

"Well I am working on the vampire pony stuff right now but... I will try to squeeze it in whenever I can. You just tell me if you see her again or if you have that dream again or one like it okay?" Lunar answers

"Okay, thank you for believing me Lunar Relic." Spike says shaking his hoof

"No problem." Lunar says as the dragon leaves feeling better that somepony understood "I wonder if they might have anything to do with the murder..." he say to himself "I won't bring it up to Twiligth just yet...I should confirm that this Crystal exists enough for her to believe. It can take a lot to make her believe something..."

Meanwhile back at the scene where the dead stallion lay the six friends were discussing what they were going to do "So how are we going to figure out this culprit Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Well we would have to keep watch at night but that is so dangerous...I mean it would never attack during the day." Twilight answers

"Then let me do it." Rainbow says "I can just fly over Ponyville in a regular pattern."

"But it could hit a blind spot of yours while your patrolling Rainbow Dash." Rarity says

"Why not ask Lunar to help?" Applejack asks "I bet ya'll didn't know but he has a cool wing spell to give him wings. When I first saw him with it last week I thought he was an alicorn."

"That' silly how could Lunar have a spell like that?" Twilight asks

"How could I have a spell like what?" Lunar asks walking up to them

"Well Applejack says you have a wing spell you can you and she mistook your for analicorn. That can't be possible!" Twilight says

"Oh no it is." Lunar says "Watch." his horn then begins to glow along with his whole body and suddenly he sprouts a pair of Pegasus wings and yeah he did look like and alicorn with them on Twilight noted.

"How long does it last?" Twilight asks

"Well until I uncast it." Lunar says "I used to only be able to hold it for a few hours but now I can keep it as long as I want. But after i dispel it I have to wait about three days to use it again."

"So then you can help me patrol the skies at night?" Rainbow asks

"Oh Rainbow Dash don't just ask him something like that he needs to sleep you know." Fluttershy says

"It's alright I actually can't sleep at all anyways..." Lunar sighs

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks

"It's been since I lost my family to that vampire pony years ago when I was an older fillie." Lunar answers "I have nightmares every single night about it and it wakes me up. So I just learned how to operate without sleep."

"Oh that is so sad." Fluttershy says "I don't think I could ever do that...go for so long without sleep..."

"That's crazy!" Twilight says "Sad though as well..."

"Awe come on Lunar cheer up at least now you have friends to share that pain with." Applejack says

"Yeah..." he smiles "We should get back to work I have a feeling that this mystery is only just beginning..."

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter III:The Dark Truth

Spike walked out of the Palace of Friendship where Crystal awaited him. "Hey Crystal" he says.

"Hi Spike!" she smiles cheerfully "How are you?"

"Good so what was it you wanted to do?" Spike asks her.

"I wanted to go get cupcakes with you Spike." Crystal replies with a smile. "You up for it?" she asks and he nods as they start walking and just chatting.. "you'll never believe it but that pony Twilight found was killed by a vampire but it wasn't a pony!" Spike exclaims "How crazy!"

"Then a vampire what?" Crystal asks curiously.

"She doesn't know." Spike responds "Even er...what's his name oh! Even Lunar Relic that other scholar pony who lives around can't say for sure what it is."

"He's really talented with vampires though right?" Crystal asks shocked.

"Yeah..." Spike says.

"You know I am not a fan of being subjected to gossip." Lunar says walking up to them looking at them both. He looks at Crystal for a second before speaking again "Who are you?" he asks.

"Crystal, Spike and I are getting cupcakes together!" she says hugging the purple dragon who blushes.

"I see you found yourself a special dragon there Spike." Lunar says with a smirk making Spike chuckle nervously getting a laugh from both Lunar and Crystal.

"What brings you here Lunar?" Spike asks.

"I was just passing by." Lunar says "I am on my way to The Everfree Forest to investigate another attack."

"There were two last night?" Spike asks surprised.

"Yeah..." Lunar sighs "But can't say I am surprised...strange part about this one is some weird goop was on the pony. Stranger still was Twilight says it matched a sample from when Chrysalis and the Changelings attacked Canterlot."

"Fool he could have given us away..." Crystal says softly.

"Did you say something Crystal?" Spike asks looking at her.

"Oh no..." she smiles sweetly "Well Spike and I gotta go bye!" she smiles pushing Spike into the store.

"Well she sure is a clingy one..." Lunar comments before departing for the Everfree Forest. When he reached the entrance he was suddenly blinded by a light. "Ugh! What in Equestria?" he spouts before being hit on the head by a Changeling thus knocking him out.

"There the Queen will be pleased." one changeling says as he and another pick Lunar up.-

"Indeed." the other says.

Later at Sugar Cuber Corner Spike and Crystal walked up to the counter "Hey Spike who's your new friend?" Pinkie Pie asks from behind surprising him.

"Oh uh...hi Pinkie this is Crystal." Spike answers still a little shaken from the pink ponies sudden appearance from behind.

"Hello Pinkie Pie." Crystal says "We were here to get some cupcakes." she announces to the pink baker.

"Spike you sure have a good catch there." Pinkie says with a wink as she walks into the kitchen behind the counter putting a small cupcake/muffin tray on a counter.

"What?" Spike asks taking a second to process the statement. "Oh no we're not like that Pinkie." he replies "Just friends."

"I dunno..." Pinkie says trailing off as she grabs the eggs from the fridge.

"Can you just get us some blueberry cupcakes Pinkie?" Spike asks.

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie says jumping up and down to grab the blueberries and other things she needed to bake the cupcakes. Soon aloud gallop could be heard making both dragons look at each other unsure as to what could be making it. Suddenly Twilight runs in "Spike!" Twilight yells as she burst through the front door.

"Twilight?!" he gasps in surprise.

"Thank Celestia I found you..." she sighs "I had an important question to..." the alicorn trails off looking at Crystal "Who's this?" she asks "Another young dragon?"

"I am Crystal." the dragon answers "Spike and I are friends." she smiles. Twilight looks at them a second then nods.

"Anyway since you have been out for a while have you by any chance seen Lunar Relic?" Twilight asks the two.

"We saw him earlier when we were walking and talking." Spike says.

"He said he had business in the Everfree Forest." Crystal says "But that was hours ago."

"That's strange..." Twilight says pondering "He would have been back by now."

"Did he have a research trip?" Spike asks. "Maybe he left right from the Everfree Forest to go to one."

"No he put that off until after this all blows over. Besides he didn't leave a note he was gone in the shop's front window like he normally would." Twilight replies

"You don't think something could have happened to him do you?" Crystal asks looking worried even though she knew where he was and she didn't care if he was safe. "You don't think it could be because he is involved with that investigation do you?"

"I hope not...and wait how did you know about the investigation?" Twilight asks

"Oh uh..." Crystal pauses "I heard it from around." she finally answers "Word of stuff like that travels fast."

"Uh-huh..." Twilight says skeptically "Alright...thanks anyways." she sighs leaving as Pinkie brings out the cupcakes.

"What's with Twilight she seemed worried." Pinkie comments handing Spike the bag of Cupcakes while he hands her the bits as payment.

"Lunar Relic still hasn't returned from the Everfree Forest." Spike says.

"What?!" Pinkie exclaims "But Twilight and him work so well together their minds are like in total sync! She needs him!"

"I wouldn't say that..." Spike says "Twilight is smart she could probably figure everything out on her own." Spike gloats before looking around. "Crystal?" he asks "Where did she go?"

"Dunno." Pinkie says "She was here a second ago."

Crystal was sneaking into the Everfree Forest returning to her cave where two ponies were tied up. Lunar Relic and Trixie. Lunar was still struggling but Trixie was just sitting there with an annoyed look. "Will you cut it out if the great and powerful Trixie can't get out nopony can!" she shouts at him.

"Hay at least I am doing SOMETHING." he shouts back.

"Well looks like you two have gotten to know each other..." Crystal smiles with a small laugh.

"You!" Lunar shouts looking over at the dragon "You're that dragon Crystal who was with Spike! What are you doing here?" he demands to know.

"Oh well perhaps I will tell you..." she chuckles as Crystal transforms back int Queen Chrysalis.

"Queen Chrysalis?!" both Lunar and Trixie gasp.

"Guess that explains the uncanny amount of Changelings..." Lunar snorts looking around at all of the Changelings.

"Exactly...and your little Spikey-wikey is under my control..." Chrysalis coos taunting the two.

"I knew it." Lunar curses "Vampires are just some kind of Changeling thing. I didn't want to believe it until now because it was just too easy to explain."

"And because of that your overthinking mind wouldn't let you accept the simple truth." Chrysalis fake cries.

"Hmph your petty attempts to intimidate me are a wasted effort." Lunar scoffs.

"You won't get away with this." Trixie scowls.

"Who's going to stop me?" Chrysalis asks "I have Lunar all tied up...the only pony to know any Solar Magic spells strong enough to stop me! You two will be the next to join Spike as you slowly help build my army to take over Equestria!" she laughs

"Hey Chrysalis there is one fatal flaw in all of you plans." Lunar says to her.

"What do you mean?" looking at Lunar who's horn was glowing "What?!" she yells in surprise. "Circulus ignis solaris." Lunar says as the glow flashes and a bright fire burns through the ropes before it surrounds both Trixi and him. Some changelings leap at them but the fire forces them back as if another barrier of magic was keeping them away "Trixie please tell me you have a teleport spell." Lunar says looking at the illusionist.

"You're joking right?" she scoffs looking back at him "The great and powerful Trixie knows much more then a petty teleportation spell!" she gloats as both she and Lunar are teleported back to Ponyville. After they made sure they were safe both of them sigh and Trixie comments "Nice ring of fire by the way."

"That wasn't an ordinary ring of fire Trixie." Lunar says "You know I have to tell Twilight the truth so I need to be on my way. Thanks for teleporting us out of there." he says waving "See you later."

"Bye." she says. Lunar then runs off to The Palace of Friendship and knocks when Spike answers he darts in knocking the young dragon down.

"hey!" Spike shouts at him.

"Sorry!" Lunar calls from down the hall as he turns into the map room where Twilight was reading before she looked up to see him.

"Twilight!" he pants.

"What is it Lunar you look like you saw a ghost." Twilight says closing her book. Spike was walking his way back but he stop a second to pick up the quills he had dropped that was when he heard Lunar speak "It's about Crystal..."

"What about her?" Twilight asks.

"She's Chrysalis in disguise! When I went to investigate the second attack I was captured by Changelings. I woke up next to Trixie who was also captured. Then...she revealed it all." Lunar explains.

"That's impossible we kicked them out back in Canterlot!" Twilight argues.

"Tell him Twi." Spike says softly.

"Then how do you explain the goop found on the second victim or the goop in my mane for that matter?" Lunar asks "It all matches the Changelings'!"

"But how could Changelings do that? They don't feed on blood." Twilight asks.

"I should have realized it earlier but vampirism is an early stage of a pony slowly transforming into a changeling! It all makes sense. Why they hate that lake...it's because the water in that lake is poisonous to Changelings. it would also explain how their appearance changes at night. The moon reflects some of Luna's sorrow from being Nightmare Moon, a negative energy which is what a Changelings 'magic' is."

"So then Changelings can feed on blood?" Twilight asks.

"I believe so. Think about it if they can feed on love which comes from ones heart what else in a sense comes from ones heart?" Lunar asks.

"That's right!" Twilight exclaims "It's like feeding off their love only more...brutal and...nasty. We have to do something. We need to capture this Crystal."

"That can't be true..." Spike whispers before running outside his claws echoing enough that the two ponies could hear him.

"Was that Spike?" Lunar asks.

"I think he heard us." she says.

"You don't think he will tell 'Crystal' do you?" Lunar asks.

"I hope not..." Twilight says.

Not long after he fled Spike reaches an edge of Ponyville the same field he first met Crystal where to his luck she was sitting by the statue looking into the skies. "Crystal!" he yells making her jump a bit startled and look over at him.

"What's wrong Spike?" she asks standing up.

"Twilight and Lunar think that you are Chrysalis. They are going to find you and probably destroy you!" Spike explains.

"What?" She gasps "That's absurd!" she looks at Spike her eyes glittering 'though they are right...' she thinks before an idea pops in her head "Spike I have an idea."

"What?" he asks trying not to cry.

"Let's run away together that way they will never find us!" Crystal suggests.

"But... if I just vanish...Twilight will...she will be hurt." Spike says.

"But she also wants to hurt the only other one of your own kind you know that still exists." Crystal says waking up and putting a finger to his chin "Besides don't you want to be my knight in shining armor?" she smiles flirtatiously making Spike blush.

"Alright." he says "We will run away but where to?"

"There is a cave in the Everfree Froest not too far from here." she says "We can hide there."

"Alright..." Spike says before she grabs him and they run off.

 **to be continued**


	4. Chapter IV: The Dark Truth Part II

**A/N: There will be some minor course language in this one and it will pop up from time to time in the future so just a heads up!**

"SPIKE!" Twilight yells frantically. she had been searching for him ever since the incident merely a couple of minutes ago. She had found him running off with Crystal so she and Lunar were after them but when the two vanished into the Everfree forest both stopped dead intheir tracks. "SPIKE!" Twilight cries.

"Curses!" Lunar says infuriated about it. "We were too slow! This is all my fault!"

"Why would it be your fault Lunar?" Twilight asks between tears "If anypony is to blame it's me."

"If I didn't tell you what had happened then Spike would have never overheard it! Now he is gone and it's because I just had to tell you right away Princess Twilight..." he sighs.

"Don't say that Lunar!" Twilight reassures him " You had good intentions I don't blame you. Right now though Spike is in danger. Could you use your wing spell to see if you can catch up?"

"I can try." Lunar answers "But I am not sure how well that will work." Lunar then closes his eyes as he focuses to cast the spell. Now with two red feathery wings sprouted he flies off into the Everfree Forest in pursuit of Spike and Crystal.

Spike and Crystal had reached a cave both panting from running so hard. "Whew...So Crystal...now what?" Spike asks.

"We keep running and hiding." she answers calmly "There is no doubt Twilight and that Lunar Relic are looking for us...""

"And that won't be long." Lunar's voice echoes as he enters the same cave. "Spike you have to listen to me! Crystal is really Queen Chrysalis! She's been deceiving you!"

"You're lying! She could never be! right Crystal?" Spike asks

"Look around you Spike there are Changelings looking at us!" Lunar yells. Crystal doesn't reply and Spike looks at her "Crystal is what Lunar Relic says true?"

"You are a real pain I thought you helping Twilight wasn't enough" Crystal hisses changing back to Queen Chrysalis. Changelings blocked the entrance to the cave as they closed in on the unicorn and dragon. "But at least now I have the two of you...and Spike is already under my control."

"I am not!" Spike yells. Chrysalis then glared at him. Spike's face then changed to a vacant look before he looks at Lunar Relic with a sinister grin.

"I knew it!" Lunar yells "Vampirism does come from you vile monsters! You may have killed my parents Chrysalis but I won't let you kill me!"

"Oh really what a coincidence I wasn't planning on killing you either." she chuckles "I was going to use you!" she cackles

"Over my dead body!" Lunar shouts, "I would rather deal with Nightmare Moon instead of you! At least she was somewhat successful!"

"Lunar stop." Spike says "You're just making things worse!"

"You'll come to in time." Chrysalis snorts "Lock them up!" she commands to some of the Changelings who nod. They then walked up to Spike and Lunar before escorting them to a cell made of some weird substance.

"So Queen Chrysalis what do we do with them now?" a changeling asks

"Glad you asked. They will eventually come around. They have no other options then to be locked in there forever or join us. They will break sooner or later." she answers

"But that unicorn...he's a crafty one is he not? Couldn't he just take Spike and teleport out of the cell?" the changeling asks. Chrysalis stood there for a second thinking before her face showed some worry and she ran to the cell. To her somewhat expectation yet it still surprised her both of them were gone. This got a loud scream of frustration as a result. Swiftly she runs to the cave head and looks around. "That damn unicorn! He thinks he can outsmart me?!"

"But now that Spike is useless what will you do?" the changeling asks

"I will do nothing Dawn." she smiles "You can though."

"What can I do my Queen?" it asks

"Well being one of our females I want you to become a mare and get close to Lunar Relic...We need to learn everything about him! I will come every once and a while as a pony to talk with you. The more we learn about him and the others the better." Chrysalis explains.

"But why not one of the girls?" the changeling apparently named Dawn asks.

"Because I think if you can try to get close to him as a lover perhaps he will let you in on things with the girls it would be simpler to do it that way. I know you can handle that right?" Chrysalis explains

"Of course my queen that will not be a problem." Dawn answers turning into a mare.

"Don't be too up front he's a smart one...he might suspect something." Chrysalis warns and Dawn nods showing she understood. "Good now get going!""

Meanwhile at the Palace of friendship Twilight was pacing back and forth when Spike and Lunar run in. "Spike!" she exclaims running over and hugging him "You're okay!"

"I am sorry Twilight!" he apologizes "You and Lunar were right! Crystal was Chrysalis!" he cries and Twilight looks at Lunar "Thank you." she says

"Don't worry about it." he answers "But what has you all worked up?"

"Well I was going to ask Dr. Whooves for some extra help but he has seemingly vanished!" Twilight exclaims "He has some knowledge on the subject so I was going see if he could help us but he's gone!"

"Dr. Whooves is gone?!" Lunar shouts "Butt I just talked to him not too long ago!"

"I know it's weird..." Twilight sighs "I think he might be in danger."

"We have to find him!" Lunar says

"Guys!" Rainbow Dash yells flying up to them fairly fast. "I found another body!"

"What?" Twilight gasps "Where?!"

"In the square...you won't like it..." Rainbow says

"Why not?" she asks. But Rainbow Dash had already headed out with Lunar. Twilight quickly followed and they ran to the square. When the saw the pony Twilight's expression turned to absolute horror and grief. "Mom! Dad!" she screams crying. Lunar looks in shock at the two bodies. This was no accident...this had to have been planned. Twilight collapsed over the two unicorns sobbing.

"Chrysalis has gone too far this time!" Lunar growls in anger "She can kill my parents fine, she can use Applejack to kill other poines but when she hurts a friend...That's where I draw the line."

"What happened?" Applejack asks as she, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie arrive. They all suddenly look grim at the sigh as well.

"This can't be." Rarity gasps

"Those are...Twi's mom and pa." Applejack notes with sadness in her voice.

"What in Equestria happened?" Fluttershy asks

"Chrysalis that's what..." Lunar snarls trying to hold his anger. "She killed them!"

"I am so sorry Twilight..." Fluttershy says putting a hoof on the alicorns back. Twilight then looked up beaming with anger.

"She has gone too far!" she yells "I am going to kill her!"

"Twilight calm down!" Lunar says now in shock over anger. "If your not careful you'll walk down the same path Princess Luna did!"

"And so what! That monster needs to pay!" Twilight growls "She has taken innocent lives and now my parents! She took your parents too Lunar Relic! Do you not want to avenge them!?"

"Twilight I do but this isn't the answer!" Lunar shouts

"Well then I will handle this myself!" Twilight growls her eyes getting a green fire to them. It was then Applejack bucks her with her tow hind legs knocking the alicorn out and making the others look at her.

"Im sorry but we couldn't let her go like that!" Applejack protests "I panicked."

"She has a point." Lunar agrees "While Twilight does have a point that Chrysalis does need to pay and she needs to be stopped we can't just rush this. We have so little hard facts to work with right now and so little knowledge on what we can do. As much as I want to stop her now we need to focus on learning what we can. The last thing we want is something going wrong when we do decide to make a move."

"So what do we do for now?" Spike asks

"Spike I know it's not really my place to ask but can you send a letter to Celesita for me?" Lunar asks

"Yes, sir!" he says with a salute. Lunar nods and thanks him as he quickly writes a letter and hands it to Spike who without hesitation sends it to Celestia.

"What was it about?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Just an update on the situation." Lunar answers before they hear a scream. "I'll take care of it." Lunar says firmly running in the direction of the scream He soon comes across a tan mare unicorn with a purple mane running from a group of Changelings. She soon trips and the changelings leap at her "Solar Missile!" he yells blasting the changelings with bursts of Solar Magic. This made them fly back about ten to twenty feet. They landed and got up as Lunar runs in front of the mare. He glared at the changelings with hatred burning in his eyes. "There is more where that came from if you take another step closer you filthy monsters!" he yells to them. The changelings look at each other then back and hiss before running away. Lunar then turns to the mare and helps her up. "Are you okay?" he asks.

The mare looked at him with eyes glittering in gratitude for the unicorns actions. "Thank you." she smiles hugging him "They started chasing me and I didn't know what else to do!"

"Don't worry about it." Lunar says "you're safe now." he smiles

"Thank you for saving me so much...I am Dawn..." she blushes.

"Lunar Relic but you can just call me Lunar." Lunar answers with a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here..." she answers "I just moved here will we see each other again?"

"Well if you live here then it's probable." Lunar answers. "Look I hate to sound rude but I am very busy right now and I need to go."

"Alright." Dawn says "See you!" she exclaims as she wanders off.

"Wonder why the Changelings were after her..." Lunar thinks.

 **To be continued**


	5. Chapter V: Things to Come

"It just doesn't make any sense!" Lunar yells in frustration. "Everything I look through doesn't tell me anything! No book, no scroll, no manuscript nothing! How in Celestia's name are we going to make all of this right if there is no information."

"What is with all of the racket Lunar?" Dawn asks. Lunar looks back at the mare who was suddenly standing at the entrance to his shop. Oh boy, he had really done it this time somepony heard him. "Information on what?"

"I can't tell you." Lunar responds firmly. "It's classified information. Sorry Dawn."

"Awe that's no fun!" she pouts. "Why can't you tell me? It's not like I won't tell anypony. Or do you just not trust me?"

"The ladder half." Lunar answers with a stale, emotionless tone closing the books and scrolls he was reading.

"Well he sure isn't a charmer...rude if anything..." Dawn says to herself under her breath.

"Now is there something I can help you with? I am in a bit of a hurry right now Dawn. I have to report to Princess Celestia today." Lunar's voice breaks through her thoughts and she looks back to him. A bag now rested on his back.

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out today." Dawn sighs "But you're too busy with some big stuff from the great and mighty Celestia."

"If you knew what was going on you'd understand why I am going. But you would also be worried, scared and frightened that you could lose your life at any second the moment darkness spreads across the lands of Equestria." Lunar sighs. "I mean it's a nasty job but somepony's gotta do it."

"I guess you have a point. Please just come back safe Lunar." Dawn says looking at him with eyes filled of worry and fear. "You saved my life and...you're me hero." Lunar looks at Dawn feeling uncomfortable and then nods. "I will do all that I can Dawn."

"Lunar!" Twilight calls from outside.

"Who was that?" Dawn asks

"Twilight." Lunar answers "I need to go." he says walking out the door to meet Twilight. "I am here." he says to the purple alicorn.

"Good." Twilight says "We don't have much time we need to see Celestia and fast!" she urges grabbing Lunar and dragging him off.

"Oh great here we go again..." he sighs rolling his eyes. The purple Alicorn drags him across Ponyville all the way to the train station and then off the train, through Canterlot and finally into the castle. Twilight stops and looks at Lunar who's eyes were swirling around and around from being drug so fast.

"Oh uh...oops." Twilight smiles innocently rubbing the back of her head as Lunar slowly stands up shaking his head.

"Ugh..." he groans "Hey Twilight...next time don't drag me like that..."

"Sorry..." she apologizes as Celestia walks across from them and notices them.

"Twilight? Lunar?" she asks trotting over. Lunar a bows respectfully to the Princess. It had been months since he had last seen her. He met with Celestia back when Applejack was corrupted or possessed or something. He and Twilight never figured out what it was that made her a Queen Vampire. "You can stand now Lunar." she chuckles at the maroon unicorn who complies. "What brings you two here today?"

"Well you see..." Twilight tries to begin but pauses. "Well..."

"We figured out the truth behind vampire ponies." Lunar says bluntly.

"Oh?" Celestia asks looking interested. "What?"

"You won't like it." Twilight says "But it's of changeling origin. Queen Chrysalis disguised herself as a dragon to try and lure Spike into a trap to use him against us."

"What that is insane!" Celestia says "I banished her and the Changelings to the far reaches of the world."

"Well they have been hiding out in the Everfree Forest." Lunar says "It wouldn't have been hard for them to operate undercover from there."

"How long do you think they have been there Lunar?" Twilight asks.

"Well based on the way the cave looked with some basic structures I would say that they have been in that cave for a bout a year and a half or so." Lunar replies. "Which is strange. That cave is part of some huge underground system that connects the far reaches of Equestria and beyond. I bet that was how they found their way back here."

"They probably needed time to regroup and gather after their defeat herer in Canterlot a few years ago." Celestia answers.

"Right I heard about that." Lunar nods. "The Changelings sabotaged Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's wedding."

"Celestia, what do we do?" Twilight asks.

"At this point we cannot do much. We have little to work off of and if they are in a cave system like Lunar says than finding them is lot more difficult task then it could have been. I hate to say it but for now you will need to continue your investigation and until we find more evidence we cannot take any action without major risks." Celestia answers with a sigh. "All I want is to live in peace..." she sighs

"I think we all do." Twilight agrees.

"I will await your return back in Ponyville Twilight. I have some stuff I need to attend to back at my shop before I can continue investigating more into the changelings and their whereabouts and however they induce this vampirism onto ponies." Lunar announces leaving the room.

"You are luck to have found him Twilight." Celestia says.

"How come?" she asks the princess.

"You two have a lot in common sometimes I feel like I have two of you in the room. You and he are like two peas in a pod." Celestia answers. "I might call upon him someday to help you should you need it."

"You don't have to do that Princess Celestia I can more then handle my job on my own." Twilight responds.

"Alright if yo say so." Celestia nods in acknowledgement "You should be going. You have a train to catch."

"yeah I do Don't I." Twilight sighs walking out of the door. "I will up date you soon Celestia!" she calls as she walks out of the door.

Princess Luna then walks in. "What was that about sister?" she asks.

"Princess Twilight and her friend Lunar Relic were only reporting on heir findings into the recent outbreak." Celestia answers "The Changelings are back."

"What?" Luna asks surprised "What do we plan to do?"

"Sadly there isn't much we can do right now sister." Celestia sighs looking at the ground in a depressed way. "From what Lunar could find out they are in that one cave system that runs under all of Equestria and to the lands outside. They would escape if we tried to attack them in their."

"I see. This is a problem." Luna nods. "Perhaps we doing nothing really is the best choice right now though. With some of the guard still recovering from that sickness that swept through last month most of the army is in no shape to fight anyway."

"Sadly I fear that there are more dark times in store for our great land yet sister." Celestia sighs. "The sun dawn cannot come..it hasn't been dark enough yet."

"What do you mean?" Luna asks "Where did that come from?"

"Something Twilight showed me. All of our recent events from Tirek to Discord directly compliment a prediction made by Star Swril himself and if his predictions are right then we still have one more great enemy to face...whether or not it is the changelings has yet to be seen."

"Have faith sister." Lunar says "We will pull through this...I know we will."

"I wish I could think like that right now Sister..." Celestia sighs. "I really do."

Meanwhile on the train back to Ponyville Lunar was also reflecting on what Twilight had mentioned about it not being dark enough and that there was something terrible coming soon. While what it was specifically was still unclear that didn't change the fact that it was coming and for all he knew it could spell the end of all of Equestria. However despite that the biggest thing that was eating away at him was; Could it be the Changelings? But if not what else could be coming that is darker than what was currently happened? Heck as far he was concerned Nightmare Moon wasn't nearly as bad as this in fact the only thing that he felt could closely compare had to be Tirek. But he was out of the question. Frustrated he sighs and pulls a book out. The book was [i]"How to Kill a Mocking Jay"[/i] it was a classic. Slowly he becomes so lost int he book Twilight who had been trying to talk to him hits him upside the head to get his attention. "Huh?" he says out of surprise.

"Lunar I asked if you think Chyrsalis deserves to live on after what she has done." Twilight repeats.

"Well...to me as dark as it may sound I think she needs to die. I mean she killed my family, your family and Celestia knows how many more! If it was my decision I would put her to death along with every Changeling that supports her." Lunar replies.

"Why not just all of the Changelings?" Twilight asks.

"There are some that don't support her." Lunar answers "Those ones I would allow a fair chance."

"I see." Twilight says before looking out the window. Lunar bringing up what Chrysalis had done to her parents had crushed her inside once again and to cope she just tuned out and watched as they sped by the landscapes of Equestria.


End file.
